The lawn sprinkler systems in North America are expected to be one of the growing desires of the aging baby boomers. This growing segment of the populace has a very restricted budget. They also have in most cases, matured homes with established lawns. For these reasons it is predicted that the time is right for the introduction of a light duty manual trenching tool for the trenching part of shallow sprinkler system pipes.
There are very few previous tools offered for this simple trenching operation.